Memories of Younger Days
by ShadowLink266
Summary: AU Dark/Link Minor Sheik/Link; These are my memories, and how I’ve met people who’ve changed my life for the better and for the worst.
1. First Meeting

Memories of Younger Days

Hello! This is my second story. I hope you enjoy it! It's dedicated to a friend of mine, and you'll see why if I ever finish. XD

**Summary:** (AU; Dark/Link; Minor Sheik/Link;) These are my memories, and how I've met people who've changed my life for the better and for the worst.

* * *

_The flow of time is always cruel,_

_Its speed seems different for each person,_

_But no one can change it_

_A thing that doesn't change in time is memories of younger days…_

_-Sheik, Ocarina of Time; Minuet of Forest_

* * *

Hello, my name is Link. I'm four years old since last summer and I'm going to kindergarden tomorrow! Oh wait, before I start, I should probably introduce myself better first.

As you already know, my name is Link. I'm blond with blue eyes. I'm pretty short if you compared me with the other boys in my neighborhood, but Sheik says it's because I'm younger than them.

Oh Sheik? He's my older brother! We're not really related by blood because I was adopted into the family. I have lived with him since I was two. Did you know that my mommy and daddy died when I was turning two? I don't know much about them, but people told me they were very nice. I hope that they lived a nice life and are taking breaks now. Impa, the lady who is taking care of Sheik and I, told me that the three goddesses will make sure they have a good afterlife, whatever that means. Anyway, back to Sheik. He's not adopted, but he doesn't have parents either. Well, that's what I think because he never talks about them at all! He only told me he's living with Impa and me because he didn't know his parents. I hope his parents are alive because their son is very nice to me and I want to see him happy.

Let's talk about today. Today is a very special day for me. It was the day Sheik took me to the park and I met many new friends. I was too shy to talk to them though, so I just gave them a nod and a smile. Sheik did all the talking.

I met some very nice girls today! One was a girl named Ruto, she told me her family comes from a really authentic (whatever that means) tribe named the "Zora." She also told me that the Zora people were fishes! Imagine that! Then she said her tribe helped the Hero of Time with his journey to fight the evil pigman. Now I'm starting to think Ruto's part fish too…I wonder if she is?

The next girl was Saria, she's really nice to me. She has green hair, something that's not very normal nowadays; but she said her ancestors were once something called a "Kokiri." She said that the Hero of Time lived with the Kokiri until he was ten. I don't know what a Kokiri is, though, so I will ask Sheik later about it. Saria has an ocarina, and she plays really nice songs with it. Maybe I should ask Sheik to get me an ocarina like hers someday too…

Malon was the girl after Saria. Malon told me she worked in a farm, and her mommy died when she was little. I feel bad for her, but at least she has a daddy by the name of Talon, and an uncle named Ingo. She says the horses there are really nice. I want to see them someday! Maybe when I get older because I'm scared that the horses might run me over.

The last girl was Zelda. She's really pretty too. She has blonde hair like me, and blue eyes too. Though, I think her hair is more like Sheik's color. They're a bit darker than mine; but I'm not sure, maybe I'll ask Sheik later about this. You can probably tell I ask Sheik for a lot of things I don't understand, I'll tell you why later.

Anyway, Zelda was really polite to us. She seemed to be more mature than the rest of the girls (besides Saria because she's really nice too). Oh, did I mention that her name comes from the Hero of Time's story? Her name is the same as the Princess Zelda's. People in Hyrule seems to like naming kids after stories…I don't know why, though.

I'm kind of sad because everyone there was a year older than me. I feel really young. Sheik was older than all of them, he is going to turn six this coming September. I ask him a lot of questions, and he can answer them because he's smart! He also plays an instrument called a "lyre" or was it a harp? I don't know, but it was really shiny. It was golden with strange carvings on it and there were string attached to it so Sheik could pluck them and play music with it. I love hearing him play it, but he says he's still practicing.

Oh wait! I forgot to tell you why today was special! It wasn't just because of the girls! Today was the day when I met the greatest thing that ever happened to me ever! He became my best friend and changed my life completely.

I'll tell you how I met him then.

Sheik had brought me to the swing set, and not just any swing set. It was the big kid's swing set! The ones without anything to strap you on, and you just have to sit on it and swing by yourself. Well, I'm not tall enough to swing by myself, so Sheik offered to push me. He was being really careful not to push me too high incase I let go and hurt myself. He's sometimes really caring and sometimes really cold. I never understood him.

We (or rather, I) were swinging when a boy walked by us. He had jet-black hair, and tan-ish skin. He didn't seem like he was from around here because I never met him around the block before. He seemed really disappointed, his head was hanging low and he was looking at the ground, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was walking kind of hunched up, like he had weights on his back or something. I could tell he was sad though, so I decided to comfort this new kid. Maybe I'll make a friend!

I asked Sheik to stop pushing the swing, and I hopped off. I ran over to the boy (he seemed older than me) and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't cry! The park is supposed to be a happy place!" I tried to cheer him up, but he wouldn't even look up. "Come on, let's play by the swings." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Sheik.

Sheik was on the swing now, and he was just sitting there. Maybe he's thinking about something important! Whatever it is, I won't bother him because if he was nice to me, I'm going to be nice in return.

The boy I dragged over was trying to run away, but I held on to him. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, pushing me away.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay." I told him. "Also, I want to be your friend."

"I don't have any friends, so just leave me alone!" He looked up. I saw that he had red eyes, just like Sheik, but his were darker. They were really pretty, but they weren't shining! That's a problem, I'm going to make him happy!

"You don't have any friends? Everyone should have a friend. How about I be your friend?" I smiled at him. He seems like a really good friend.

The boy looked at me as if I was crazy. I wonder why? "You'll be my friend? You'll make sure you're not going to be mean to me or call me names?"

I nodded. "Yup, I'm never mean to my friends. Trust me. My name is Link, by the way."

"Dark."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Dark."

"Ooh, that's a nice name. That's better than mine." I told him. Dark, that's a pretty unique name. Well, to me it was. His name wasn't probably ripped off from the Hero of Time's. That made it somewhat unique!

Dark shook his head. "No, its not. My name was taken from the Hero of Time's shadow. Dark Link."

I never knew about that, who was this Dark Link anyways? I looked curiously at my new friend. "The Hero of Time's shadow had a name?"

"Yeah, people said he was an evil shadow that tried to kill the Hero." Dark looked sad. "I don't even know why my mother and father named me after him. Did they want their kid to be hated?"

I gave him another pat on the back. "Come on, it's probably because they thought that this 'Dark Link' was a pretty neat person! You should ask them tonight about him!"

"Ah…actually, my parents died in a plane accident when they tried to come to Hyrule. Or at least, that's what Midna told me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that…" Oops. I hope I didn't make him sad again. "My parents died as well."

Dark nodded. "I see…" He paused and then said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"You said we should play, so let's play on the swing then!"

That's how I met Dark, my best friend, and the person who changed my life for the better. During that time, I learned that Midna was the lady in charge of him. He said they get along pretty well, and that Midna was getting a good job in this town. Ah, so he _was_ from another town. I asked about that. He told me he was from a _country_ called Twilight, I think he said twilight means a time during the night. I'm not really sure. Dark also told me that in Twilight, they lived in a really big house, and was really rich. He didn't know why, because he said he is only five right now and he doesn't know much.

I also told him about my life, about how I'm living with Impa and Sheik. Perhaps I should tell you more about my life too?

Impa worked for Zelda's family, they are a very rich family and Impa's one of the bodyguards. Don't get me wrong, but Impa's really, really strong. Sheik's strong too, he's been taking lessons in martial arts. I don't because they said I was too young. I don't like being the youngest one, but I guess it can't be helped. Impa doesn't have much time to take care of us, she is here during dinner though. Well, sometimes she is. Sheik does some cooking, when Impa is away. I think he's really cool because he learned to take care of himself at the age of six. I wish I could be like him when I grow up too. His cooking is really good too, I can't cook. Sheik tries to teach me, but I end up cutting myself instead of the food. I guess I'm not very good with knives…

We were talking like there was no tomorrow. We didn't even notice what time it was, Dark and I were having fun. It was in the evening when Sheik finally spoke up. Where had he been all this time? Did he even leave? I never noticed. He told me we're supposed to be heading home. I gave Dark a smile and told him goodbye.

"Wait, where can I find you again?" Dark asked. He looked really lonely, and he was a really nice person.

"I'm going to kindergarden tomorrow." I told him.

Dark smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in kindergarden then."

We bid each other farewell, Sheik and I walked home together. I can't wait to get home for some reason, I can't wait for kindergarden tomorrow either. I think tomorrow would be a great day.

No, I'm _sure_ tomorrow would be a great day.


	2. First Days

Memories of Younger Days

Thank you everyone for the reviews! (And I accidentally added chapter one as chapter two, so I fixed that! If anyone put this on alert during chapter one, you might get two "new" chapters on accident. I apologize for that.)

* * *

"Link, are you ready to go to kindergarden?" Impa asked as she gave me more milk.

I nodded, taking the cup of milk.

"I can't make it in time to pick you up, but Sheik is in charge."

Sheik nodded as well and grabbed his backpack. "Come on Link, let's go. It's best to be early than late."

I smiled and followed along after Sheik. I can't wait to go to kindergarden and see Dark again. Maybe we could play some more today! I wonder what they have in kindergarden? I was both happy and nervous. Nervous because I was scared that kindergarden might be hard, and people might not like me. No, I shouldn't think that. There's Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Malon, and Dark!!

Sheik and I were walking down the street. I was holding on to his hand the whole time. I know I'm supposed to be a big boy, but I can't help it. Besides, it was pretty cold today, and Sheik's hand was warm. My hand was probably an ice-pop compared to his!

"We're here." Sheik opened the door and led me inside. It was warm in here. I wonder why today was so cold? I'm not really sure, but I'm glad to be inside. We were in a small room with three other doors besides the entrance. To my left was probably the room where the adults stay in, to my right side was another room. I have no idea what that one was, it was closed and probably locked. In front of use stood a half opened door, a lady was smiling at us. Sheik led me to her and told me that she was my teacher.

"Hello, what's your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Link." I answered quietly. I talk a lot to people, but I can't help but feel little when I'm talking to grown ups. I guess that's why people say I'm shy.

"Okay Link. Let me show you around, okay? My name is Anju."

I nodded. "Okay, Miss Anju." I turned around to say goodbye to Sheik, but he was already gone. He's weird like that, he seems to disappear when he thinks his job is done, and when you really need him, he's usually somewhere around.

When we entered the room, I saw many kids. Most of them seemed older than me. Over at a corner, I saw Zelda sitting by Ruto and playing with toys. Maybe I should join them later. Sitting by the small bookcases sat a boy with purple hair and red eyes. He looked _really_ young. Even younger than me! He seemed to be into that book.

I walked over to the reading boy and sat next to him. Maybe I should get to know him. "Umm…hi." I smiled.

He looked up from his book and stared at me. He had pale skin that seemed almost lavender and he had a strange mark underneath his left eye. "What do you want?"

Ugh, I guess he's pretty rude…Maybe I should talk to other people… "Umm…nothing at all, I—"

"Leave me alone, I want to read."

If he's not being nice to me, I don't think I can get along with him very well…I got up and started to look around. Where was Dark? Didn't he say he was coming to kindergarden? I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he's late?

Oh well, I guess I'll go talk to Zelda…I made my way to the girls. "Hello everyone…" I greeted quietly. I'm not really used to talking to girls, so I don't know if we have anything in common…

Ruto grinned and pulled me down. "Zelda, Zelda! Let's play house again! Link can be the daddy, and I'll be the mommy!! You can be the daughter!"

"Ah—huh?" What's house? Is this what girls play?

Zelda laughed. "Link can be the pet kitten." She reached over and started to pet my head. "Good kitty."

"Kitty?" I looked at the girl curiously.

"I have a couple of cats at my place, Link's not nearly as cute as them!" Malon giggled.

Ruto grabbed my arm again. "If you don't want him to be a cat, he can be the daddy!!"

"Ruto, do you like Link?" Malon asked. "Boys are gross!"

"W-what? I don't like Link!!" Ruto flushed and pushed me away.

Why doesn't she like me though? Does she hate me? I like her because she's a nice person. Girls, I could never understand them. One moment they're using me as a kitty and the next they're saying boys are gross. I'm glad I only have a brother and not a sister. Sheik probably doesn't care about these things anyways.

"Never mind that," Zelda cut into the other girls' bickering. "Let's just start playing."

"Fine! But Link, you have to play as the kitty! I'm the mommy, Zelda's the baby, and Malon's the other sister!" Ruto explained. "And since you're the kitty, you're only supposed to say stuff like a kitty, okay?"

I nodded. Girls play strange games…

While we were playing, I noticed Saria over in a corner with another boy. Zelda told me his name was Mido, and every time I looked over Mido gave me glares and mean looks. I don't know why though. Maybe he just doesn't like me.

We played for a while until Anju came up and told us to settle down. We were finally going to do something, an activity I hope. Right before Anju started talking, the door opened. I turned around to see a tall lady, wearing a long black jacket that went down to her knees and a black dress that parted by the side. She had orange colored hair and red eyes. Beside her stood Dark, who looked really short compared to the tall lady. They had the same eyes, though. Maybe this was "Midna," the lady that Dark talked about yesterday?

"Excuse me," the lady spoke in a different accent than us Hylians, but it wasn't that hard to understand her. "This is the kindergarden, right?" Behind her, Dark looked at me and smiled.

Miss Anju nodded. "Yes, it is." She looked at Dark. "Is this the boy who will be joining us today?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about being late. We just moved here a while ago, and I am still unfamiliar with this country."

Dark slowly walked over by me. He smiled at me, and then faced the tall lady (I am still not sure if she is Midna). "Midna, I can take care of myself now. You should go to work or else you will be late." I guess she _is_ Midna. She's really pretty, prettier than some ladies I've met…I guess I'm giving her too much credit…Hehe.

"Ah, yes…Thank you for reminding me, Dark." Her voice was strange. Unlike us Hylians, I guess it's just her accent. I've actually never heard any other accents besides people who come from Termina, and you can barely hear their accent. Does Dark have that accent? I don't think so… "I shall be going then."

Dark nodded and waved goodbye to her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you…Dark, is it?" Miss Anju smiled warmly at Dark, who nodded.

"Anyways, let's start with our activity for the day…" The teacher trailed off, talking about what we were doing to do for the day. It included something with coloring, but I wasn't paying much attention. Dark was talking softly next to me and I was busy replying. No one caught us though; we were in the back, next to the purple haired boy that was mean to me.

"Okay, so everyone get to a table." Miss Anju announced.

Uh-oh, I wasn't listening…I looked at Dark, hoping he at least paid attention. He smiled apologetically and went over to Purple. (Yes, since I don't know his name, I call him Purple.) They walked a while and Dark came back. "Thanks Vaati." He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I know what we're doing now."

"So what _are_ we doing?" I don't mind his grabbing my hand; I hold Sheik's hand a lot. So this is normal for me. Dark didn't seem to mind either. Plus, his hand is _way_ warmer than mine. My hands were probably still frozen.

Dark got us to a table, next to the Purple. "According to Vaati—" He pointed to Purple, "—we're supposed to be doing a project for the parent's day thing." He looked at the cups on the table. "So, we're supposed to be drawing?"

Purple, or Vaati, looked up from his paper. "I don't know, I'm just writing stuff and hoping Master Ezlo doesn't laugh at my handwriting."

I looked amazed. "Your handwriting is better than mine!" I flushed when I added, "I can barely write my name…I don't know how to write very well."

Vaati shrugged. "Master Ezlo, the guy who took me in, taught me to do things. I'm younger than everyone. I'm turning four this December."

"Eh? You're REALLY young, Vaati." I was kind of surprised. Are three year olds _supposed_ to be in kindergarden? Even _I_ was older than him!! And I turned four last summer, meaning I'll be five next June.

"Yeah, so what if I'm young? I know way more than some people! I learned how to read already! I don't even see why I'm in kindergarden!" Vaati looked like he was pouting and crossed his arms. "Master Ezlo underestimates me!"

Dark laughed. "Let's get to work Link, before Vaati talks us out of our work." He grabbed a crayon. I grabbed one too and we started to draw.

It was a few moments before Dark started to talk to me again. "Oh hey Link, you favor your left hand too?"

I noticed he was left-handed too. Imagine that. Impa always told it left-handers aren't that normal nowadays, and she also told me some parents force their kids to be right-handed. Why would they do that? "I guess so…" I replied. Though, I also noticed that unlike him, I had a strange marking on my left hand. It was shaped like a triangle, Impa told me it was just a birth mark so I don't bother with it.

* * *

It had been a while, and I just finished my picture. I gave it to Miss Anju and she told me it was good. I'm glad, because I tried to draw the dog I found in an alley when I was walking with Sheik. I hope that poor doggie found a good home. It looked really lonely.

Dark finished after me, but I didn't know what he drew. He told me he tried to redraw a picture he saw in his old house. All I saw were streaks of black and orange. I didn't understand it at all! Art, they're like girls; I can never understand it.

After everyone was done, we had lunch. Miss Anju told me we usually had naptime. I wonder if I should have naptime, Sheik told me that I probably would be awake the whole night if I fell asleep…So I decided I wasn't going to sleep.

I grabbed a spot where it was quiet and not many other small beds were found. I didn't want to keep other kids awake…Unfortunately, or fortunately, Dark told me he doesn't sleep during the day too, so we could keep each other busy while the others slept.

"Hey Link, are you cold?" Dark whispered to me.

I nodded. "Yeah…I am."

"We should get closer together then, it would keep the both of us warm, and maybe we won't think about sleeping!"

I thought about that. I guess it would work. Plus, I'm really cold! All I'm wearing is a green t-shirt and a pair of shorts. My t-shirt reached past my waist though, so I was using it as a giant cocoon before.

"Well, Link?" Dark was smiling. "I'm freezing too!" He was wearing the same as me, but his clothes were black and gray. We look kind of similar, now that I think about it…

"Okay." I slowly and quietly pushed my sleeping mattress closer to Dark's. We made sure no one heard us, because the teacher would catch us and probably put us in different spots.

I buried my face in Dark's left shoulder. He was really warm even though he was wearing a t-shirt. His arms were cold though, so were his hands. "What if we fall asleep?"

"We're talking, aren't we? That means we're awake." Dark yawned. I felt his chin on the top of my head. At least I get the warmer spot…His shoulder was really warm.

I yawned too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Dark?" I asked softly. Maybe we shouldn't get warm, because then that'd just make us even sleepier than we were before.

He didn't reply. I looked up and noticed he was asleep. I tried to pull myself out, but he was using me as a human stuffed animal!! I sighed, oh well…At least it's comfy here…I'm suddenly feeling tired anyways…

* * *

It was time to go home. Sheik had come early, so for the last few minutes he was watching Dark and I talk. It wasn't much anyway; Dark and I were still half awake after naptime, which was a long time ago. I should really learn how to tell time…

"Hey Link, would like Midna to drive you guys back home?" Dark asked as he ran over to the tall lady I saw this morning.

Sheik nodded. "Only if it's okay for you guys."

Midna looked at us all. She looked like Dark a bit, well…maybe it was the just the eyes, but they give me "mother-son" vibes. Maybe I was just over thinking this. Yeah, I probably was. After all I just "officially" woke up.

"It's no problem, just tell us your address." She answered. "Anyways, today is pretty cold. I expect that Hyrule's going to snow this year."

"Snow?" Dark looked curiously at Midna.

I looked at Dark. "Dark, you don't know what snow is?" Did his old home snow? I never asked, so I didn't know…but what's life without snow? We have a giant snow capped mountain far in the west. They say yetis live there, so I'm scared when it snows. What if the yetis weren't nice? They'd probably try to eat us when we're sleeping!

Dark shook his head. "It doesn't snow from where I come from."

Midna was buckling Dark in, she already buckled me in. Sheik had buckled himself in and was sitting in the front with Midna. "Snow's not really that great." Sheik said, pulling his scarf up to cover his half his face. I think it's a habit of his to cover half his face. Whenever we're outside, he usually has something to cover his nose and mouth. Especially during winter, you can find him with many different kinds of scarves and stuff. He's weird like that, but once you're used to it, it's normal.

I saw Dark look curiously out the window and up at the sky. "I want to see what snow is like…" He said softly. I think only I heard him, since the car's engine started when he spoke.

Smiling, I told him, "If it starts snowing and there's no school, want to come to my house? We have a fireplace. Sheik and I just usually sit by it the whole night."

"Sure. I would love to come, but Midna would have to take me over. I'm not supposed to walk around by myself."

"Why? This neighborhood is really nice!" Impa lets me walk around to buy stuff in the store once in a while, but usually I'm with Sheik.

Dark shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't."

The rest of the way was silent besides the occasional Midna asking Sheik for directions. When we finally got home, the sky was really gray and cloudy. I waved goodbye to Dark, who waved back in the car.

"Come on Link, let's get inside. I'm freezing." Sheik sighed and pushed the door open for me. Inside, we took off our shoes and made our way into the warm kitchen.

Surprisingly, Impa was at home tonight. She was making us dinner, and boy…I was starving!

"Boys, take a bath before you eat." Impa called from the stove. "And Sheik, after that, help me set the table."

"Okay." Sheik answered and disappeared into his room.

I took a bath. The water was really warm and soothing. I pulled on some clothes and skipped downstairs to dinner. Impa had made chicken today. I took a seat and we started to eat dinner.

Impa started to talk to Sheik about his day in first grade. He said first grade was really easy and there wasn't much to do. During desert (I was eating ice cream even though it was cold), Impa talked to me about kindergarden. I told her about my whole day, about Dark, and Vaati, and the girls. Impa nodded. By the time we finished up and Sheik had helped Impa with the chores, I was getting sleepy again.

"You should go to sleep, Link." Sheik said from his side of the room.

Oh, I probably forgot to mention this. Sheik and I shared a room. Impa had her own room and there was a guest room across the hall from our room. It wasn't that bad, sharing a room. Sheik had his things on one side, and I put my toys on my side. We had to share the bed though, I slept on one end, Sheik slept on the other. We only shared when we weren't sick though, when we were sick, the healthy one slept in the guest room.

"Okay." I yawned. I didn't know I was going to get this tired, I thought naptime was good enough for me, but I guess not. I climbed into the bed and was greeted by the stuffed animals Sheik had gotten me in the fairs over the summer. They were really fuzzy and cute, but I liked the wolf one the most.

Good night…

* * *

It had been a few months of kindergarden and knowing Dark. It almost became a regular habit for Midna to drive us back home. She was a really nice person, sometimes she's acting a bit like a leader and bosses us a bit, but overall, I like her. Dark was really lucky to have known her, and I'm lucky to have met her too!

And just as Midna had said months earlier, it was now snowing! Little pieces of frozen water were drifting around floating from the sky. I noticed it the Saturday I had woken up. It doesn't snow here often in Hyrule, so I'm glad it's finally snowing! I grabbed a jacket and some other warm clothes, not to mention a pair of mittens and ran outside. Sheik was inside, huddled up in a corner with a sweater, long pants, and his scarf playing his lyre. Impa was away at work, so no adult was around.

"Sheik!! Come outside, it's snowing! Let's build a snowman!" I called from the window to the living room. Sheik turned around to see me, covered in snow. I probably looked really silly, but it was fun being outside. Sheik nodded and came outside a few moments later in a jacket and shoes.

"Link, make sure you don't go near the yellow snow." Sheik said. He sounded like he was going to laugh.

"Eh? Why? What's yellow snow?"

Sheik chuckled and told me.

"Ew! I'll make sure I don't go anywhere near it!" I said, making a small snowball. Let's start on that snowman!

It took a while to get the body, but we made one, and just as we were about to put on the head, we heard Midna's voice from behind us. "Hello boys. Guess I was right, it's snowing alright."

Dark was smiling next to Midna. He ran over to us. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to our snowman.

"It's the snowman Sheik and I've been trying to build. Want to help?" I smiled and handing Dark the giant ball of snow that was supposed to be the head. "You can put on the head!"

Dark looked at the giant ball and looked at us. "Okay then…" He set the head on, Sheik made arms with a few sticks he found. I made a face with some leftover buttons we didn't need. I guess there's no traditional carrot nose I've heard from movies today for this snowman.

Midna looked at Sheik. "Dark told me that someone promised him that he could stay over at your house. Do you mind if he stays? That's why I brought him here, anyways."

Sheik shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you, I'll be back for him at seven." Midna bid farewell to Dark and left.

"Want to play some more in the snow or do you want me to show you around the house?" I asked him.

Dark shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to someone's house before."

"Or do you want to sit in front of the fire place the whole time?" I laughed. "I promised you that, didn't I?"

"I guess you did."

So, Dark and I spent most of our time playing around in the snow. After that we warmed up inside and I showed him my house, and especially my room. I even showed him my stuffed animals. He just smiled. Maybe he didn't like stuffed animals? Well, I took my wolf plush and handed it to him.

He looked confused and looked at me for an explaination.

"Take it, Dark. It's an early Christmas present!" I smiled.

"And an early birthday gift." Dark added, taking the wolf. "Thank you Link. No one's ever this nice to me, not even in my old home."

Eh? His birthday was coming? "I'm glad you're my friend, Dark. You're nice." I decided to add in the birthday question. "When's your birthday, Dark?"

"Well, it's December now, right? My birthday is on January." He answered, stroking the wolf as if it were a real animal.

"I see! I'm going to celebrate your birthday then, Dark!" I announced, smiling at him. "It's going to be fun!"

Dark grinned. "You're strange Link. No one celebrated my birthday. Midna doesn't, so I don't either. I just think that birthdays are just the day when you were born. I didn't think people would celebrate them."

"Eh? I celebrate them." I said. "I'll celebrate yours too!"

"Thank you Link…" Dark looked really happy. "You're too nice to me."

I pulled him downstairs to the couch. Sheik was playing his lyre again, and so we made ourselves comfortable on the other side of the couch. "I kept my promise, didn't I Dark? Remember when I asked you to be my friend? You asked me if I would be nice to you, and not make fun of you?"

Dark nodded. "You kept that promise really well, Link. You're my best friend now, and you'll always be my best friend."

"Thanks Dark. You're a great friend too." I answered.

* * *

So that's how it happened. How Dark became my best friend. I had celebrated his birthday like I had promised. Sure the cake wasn't made that well, and I got a burn, but it was worth it. He seemed really happy anyways, so I'm glad.

I guess the only thing I should show you next is in first grade. One of kid's favorite holidays, of course!

* * *

XD Cookies for the person who knows what holiday's coming up!


	3. Halloween

Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter three.

Also, thank you for the reviews.

* * *

It was a cloudy morning, today. Sheik and I were getting ready to go to school; he was going to second grade, while I'm going to first grade. Today I was taking longer than usual to dress. We were trying to tie up the latches to my clothes. They were hard to put on, but I liked my clothes. I would only get to wear them once a year, so I decided to wear it today!

"Shall we go?" Sheik asked. Today he had a red scarf tied around his neck, covering half of his face as usual. As he walked, the ends of the scarf looked like it was floating. I wonder how he does that… Maybe I should start wearing scarves too?

"Okay!" I grabbed the green cap and placed it on my head. I jumped into my boots and ran out the door after Sheik.

"Hi Link!!" Sheik and I turned to see Dark in the car, waving to us.

I grinned. Maybe we _don't_ have to walk outside this cloudy day today! "Good morning Dark!!" I called back to him. I ran up to the black colored car and opened the door. "May we ride to school again?" I politely asked Midna.

"Of course, that's why Dark insisted that I drive him out here." Answered the woman. From what I heard, Midna and Dark lived the other direction from us. I don't understand why they would drive all this way for us, but I'm glad.

I turned around to face Sheik. "Should we ride? They're letting us, and it's cold out!"

Sheik sneezed. "Fine…" I think he said he was getting a cold last night. I wasn't really paying attention when he said it. He got in the front seat again, and off we went to school.

* * *

"Okay everyone, tonight's going to be Halloween!" The teacher smiled happily at us. "Make sure to not stay up too late and eat too much candy, okay?"

Yes, today was the day of Halloween! That's why I was getting so dressed up that morning. I wanted to wear my costume the whole day. I was wearing a long green shirt (I think Sheik called it a tunic), and a belt. I was wearing shorts underneath that since today was so cold. I wore brown boots that went up to my knees, and a green cap on my head.

To put it short, I was wearing the clothes that the Hero of Time wore when he saved Hyrule. It looked really cool, but Impa won't let me take my sword with me. It's not real, but she still wouldn't let me. I don't know why! I'm a hero! Shouldn't I take a weapon?

"Would you guys want to talk about your costumes? Who is wearing their costumes now?" Asked the teacher.

A lot of kids raised their hands. I saw Zelda raise her hand too, I decided to raise my hand too since I was wearing a costume. The teacher picked Zelda.

"Well," Smiled Zelda. "I am wearing the clothes of the Princess of Hyrule!" She pointed to the dress. It had a lot of strange symbols on it, and it was pink as well. She wore a thing on her head and it covered up her blond hair.

"Ahh, I see. You're even named after Zelda, aren't you?" The teacher smiled. "Have you all heard of the Legend of the Hero of Time?" She asked the class.

Mostly everyone in the room said yes. I knew the Legend, Sheik told me that story whenever we're bored. But I think he makes up some parts every time because it sounds different every time I hear it.

Next, the teacher picked Ruto.

Ruto giggled. "I'm dressed as a Zora!" She was wearing blue clothes. Her sleeves had fin like things on it, and they were really long. Her dress didn't really look like a dress, but it looked like she wore many dresses. They were frilly at the ends and sort of curled up. The curled up parts were greenish as well. I couldn't see her shoes because her dress touched the ground.

I don't really see a Zora in her…I guess it was because the Zora are fishes…

"Ah, the Zora. It must be hard to dress as one." The teacher said. "But I love your clothes."

"Thank you!" Ruto sat back down with a smile.

"Who's next?" The teacher looked around the room. She saw me and called me up.

I stood up, making sure my clothes were not wrinkly. I had this really awkward smile, maybe it was because I wasn't used to the whole class staring at me…

"Link's dressed as the Hero of Time!"

"That's right, Zelda." I felt like everyone was staring at me, I don't know why…Though, I heard that the Hero was blond too…and I was blond. Strange…

"Dark, would you like to tell us what you're wearing?"

Dark looked awkward when everyone turned to him. He looked like he was wearing exactly what I was wearing, except black. He was wearing pants though, under his boots.

"I'm the Hero's Shadow…" He answered. "Dark Link."

I guess everyone's dressed up as what they were named after. Sheik wasn't though. He said something about "being too old for candy." I think he's grown up too much. He's only in second grade!

Well…the teacher is going on about the Hero of Time again. Strangely, her legend is different from Sheik's version…

* * *

It was after school. Today was different from any other day, I was at Dark's house. Sheik had walked home himself because he wanted to go home.

"So we're actually going to trick or treat?" Dark looked at me as if I grew six heads or something.

"Yes, why can't we?" I asked him.

Dark shrugged. "I like staying at home in the warmth… Plus, what am I going to do with all the candy? Midna and I don't celebrate Halloween."

"Sheik doesn't either, but I like candy! I would go myself if you don't want to go with me!" I got up and brushed some dust off my tunic.

"E-Eh? I didn't say I didn't want to go with you!! I just wanted to know where I should put the candy!!" Dark cried.

"No, it's okay Dark. You don't want to go, I won't make you. I'll ask Zelda or Saria to go with me." I answered. I actually want to go with Dark, but if he doesn't want to…I guess I'll go with the two girls. Of course, I knew Saria better (she taught me how to play an ocarina) so, I'm guessing I should as Impa or Sheik to get me to Saria's house. It won't be as fun, but at least I still have her. We became good friends over Kindergarden and first grade. Mido doesn't like me, he picks fights with me…so that's another reason why I don't want to go with Saria. It's not her, it's Mido.

Dark looked sad, he grabbed at my tunic like how I've seen Zelda pull the dress of her mother when she was sad. "Please Link, let me go with you. I'm sorry if I got you mad."

"W-wha--? Dark! It's okay, you don't want to go. Don't force yourself!" I was trying to get him off me, but he's pulling at my tunic again.

"No, I'm not forcing myself! I want to go with you!"

"Okay, you can come with me! Dark, stop grabbing at tunic, okay?"

Dark let go. "I'm sorry Link…I just thought you didn't want to hang out with me anymore…" He answered.

"Dark, you're my best friend. Why would I leave you?" I asked, sitting back down.

Dark shrugged and had that "I dunno" look on his face.

"You're a silly person sometimes, you know?" I smiled at him, hoping that I could get him back to normal.

Midna came in just in time. "Did I just hear Dark whining again? I'm sorry about that Link…I'm starting to think I spoil him too much."

"No, it's okay." I answered. "I was being a bit mean to him anyways." From the corner of my eye, I think I saw Dark pout and crossed his arms.

Well, tonight must be a fun night then…

* * *

Dark and I had gone through three houses only. He promised to have a few, but I ended up with a small bag full. It was okay though, at least we don't have a whole pillow bag full like I saw some big kids have. Dark and Midna had brought me home, and they went home themselves.

"How much candy did you have?" Asked Sheik as he plucked a note from his instrument.

I showed him my small paper bag. "Not much, I didn't want to get that much anyways. You don't eat it—hey!!"

Sheik had grabbed a chocolate bar out of my bag. I was saving that!! Oh great, he ate half of it.

"Thanks." He answered, finishing the chocolate and throwing the wrapper away.

"It wasn't for you!!" I pouted and grabbed my bag away from Sheik. "I'm going to hide it from you!"

Sheik chuckled. "But I already know all of your hiding places."

"No chocolate is safe from you anymore!!" I decided to eat it all right now, so he won't eat all of my chocolate. I picked out the candy and put them back in my bag. Most of my bag contain chocolate, but not as big as the chocolate bar Sheik had _stolen_ from me.

Well…you can say, that night I suffered from a stomachache _and_ a nosebleed. It wasn't that great, and I think Sheik laughed at me the whole time Impa tried to stop the blood.

You can probably tell he's not the _best_ brother ever, but at least I had candy to survive me a month or two…But I occasionally find that I lost a few pieces of candy, it's probably Sheik.

At least after those months, Sheik had to go to the dentist. That's what he gets!

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter.

Next chapter is third grade (I'm skipping second grade), Valentines Day.


	4. Of Chocolates, and Birthdays

Well, since chapter three was a short chapter, I decided to put up chapter four faster.

Thank you for the reviews, as always. I enjoy them!

Here's chapter four!

* * *

It's almost spring!! How wonderful it is to get away from the cold winter Hyrule had this year! Well, it didn't snow like it did when I was in kindergarden, but it was freezing out there! I wore at _least_ two jackets everyday!

Well, as I was saying, it was almost spring. A nice change of weather is good for a Hylian's soul. It's also another day to see Sheik attempt to make another excuse to the teacher about his scarf wearing. Impa received a call from a teacher complaining that Sheik wore his scarf too much! I didn't even know you could get called for something like that!!

Why do I keep getting out of topic?? I was trying to say, it's almost Valentines Day. Let the chocolate roll!!

Sheik still laughed at me about that 'chocolate incident' years back on Halloween. I retort back about his dentist appointment, he gets _really_ quiet after that. Haha.

Valentine's Day should be the best holiday ever, after Halloween and Christmas. I mean, when else could we get free chocolate and gifts?

"Hey, Link! Hello? Awake?" A hand flashed up and down my vision. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh--wha?" I looked at the person who was waving. It was none other than Dark, and then I realized what I was doing before. He was at my house, doing homework in my room. We don't have much homework, but I promised to show Dark a new video game Sheik had bought. (We don't get to play though, Sheik plays it, which kind of…you know, sucks.)

Dark sighed. "You can't even do two problems of math without zoning out! What's wrong with you?" He asked, looking at me like I was suddenly growing out a third eye. Suddenly, he had this weird grin on his face. "Do you have a crush on someone…? Is that why you're half awake everyday?"

"H-Huh…Eh??" This time, I stared at him as if _he_ grew a second head! "N-no! I was thinking about Valentine's Day!"

Dark laughed. "So you were thinking about a certain _somebody_?" He poked me with his pencil, and still had that weird grin stuck to his face.

"If that _somebody_ means me, then yes! I want chocolate!" I shouted the "chocolate" part out loud.

"Link," Sheik yelled back from the living room (which was downstairs), "you're a chocolate fanatic. Keep it to yourself."

I pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're obsessive over chocolate." Dark rolled his eyes as he put his paper in his folder.

I looked at him. "E-eh? You're already done with your vocabulary?"

Dark nodded. "I did it in class when I finished my class work, why?"

I just stared at him. Dark was smart. He looks like the type to bully others, but he's actually really nice. He doesn't show it, but he worked really quickly and finishes first. Other people saw him as a mean kid, probably because of the way he usually looks. Dark's usually frowning when I'm not around, it's like I'm his cure to smiles or something.

"Want help?" He scooted next to me and started to do my homework. Normally I would say no, but this time I'm too surprised. The teacher had given us a lot of class work today, and Dark finished it all? That's amazing…

Within minutes, Dark was done with my homework. I looked at it, as if it was some sort of chart to a giant grove of treasures.

"Come on, let's play video games with Sheik." Dark said, pulling me away from my chair. Actually, he pulled me out of my chair_ and_ down the stairs. Who knew the stairs were so hard?

"You're not playing, _I'm_ playing." Sheik corrected, looking at the TV as if it were the most interesting thing this world has created.

"Sheik, you're so mean." Dark said, plopping down on the couch next to my brother.

"Says the boy who made a girl cry because he put a worm on her shirt."

I smiled sheepishly at the two. Sheik and Dark get along well, but they just give me those "they're going to kill each other if I'm not in the room with them" vibes. They just enjoy insulting and snapping back at each other. I'm not sure if they're being playful or not, but I decided to leave it and get us some soda.

I returned a few moments later from the kitchen to see Dark and Sheik yelling at the TV. It was a strange sight, but apparently Sheik's game was not working properly, so Dark got mad. Then Sheik got mad at Dark for trying to mess with the console.

Slurping down half the can, I watched as my brother and my best friend bicker over the TV like how Sheik and I used to fight over who gets the last ice cream cone.

* * *

Ruto giggled. "Happy Valentine's day, Link!" She handed me a few treats and went on to the next kid.

I smiled, that's why I like Valentine's Day. Everyone gets a fair share of sweets and treats.

"Hey Link," Zelda smiled at me, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Grinning at her, I answered, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Zelda. How are you?"

"I got a lot of chocolate, how about you?" She asked, showing me her bag of sweets.

"Same here."

She handed me a pink colored piece of paper that was folded in half. She smiled at me and said, "That's for you!"

"Thank you Zelda. You're the best!"

She giggled and left for recess time.

During recess time, Dark and I sat down in the courtyard to look at our bags of chocolates and cards. Ruto gave everyone some chocolates and a lollipop, Malon had made cookies shaped like hearts, Zelda had given everyone a muffin with pink frosting, and Saria handed out home made chocolates. Every other kid in class handed us candy or cards. Dark and I didn't celebrate it, mainly because I thought it was weird to give girls cards…Haha, and Dark thought it was pointless to give.

"Hey Link, I saw Zelda give you something, what was it?" Dark asked, looking into my bag.

I shrugged, and grabbed the paper out. I opened it and said, "Something about her wanting to be my friend."

Dark snickered and snatched the pink sheet out of my hands. "She _likes_ you, Link, you clueless idiot!"

"I like her too." I answered with a smile. Zelda's really nice to everyone, why _wouldn't_ I like her?

My counterpart sighed. "_No, no!!_ Zelda _like_ likes you. Understand?"

"E-eh? What do you mean?" I blinked and looked at Dark, expecting an answer from him.

"She likes you more than a friend, idiot!!"

A few moments later of explaining, and I finally understood what he was trying to get across.

Though, my first impression was something like:

"…EHHHHH?!" With big eyes, like goldfishes have.

And then after a few moments, I regained my composure. "D-Dark, what do I do? I don't like her like that, and I'm not going to go up to her and say that I don't like her!" I grabbed his sleeve and tugged at it. "Tell me what to do!"

"Just ignore it, she'll get over it, and you'll be fine." Dark answered in a really smart way. His advice isn't always the best, but at least he's reliable when things don't go your way. That's why I like him; he stands up for you when you need it the most.

I nodded. "Okay! I will! I'll pretend this never happened."

"Just stay by my side and she won't talk about things like that!!" Yet again, my counterpart said this in a really smart way. He sounds like a genius that he never was…

"Okay then!!" I could have tackled him in a hug like I do whenever he did something amazing, but since we're at school, I decided not to.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which…" Dark shoved his hand into his pants pocket for a while, he looked like he was digging out something. After a few moments, he used his free hand to grab mine, and handed me whatever it was he found in his pocket. It was a star shaped chocolate in a red colored foil wrap. He grinned. "I saved it, thought you might want it for your chocolate obsession."

I pouted and put the chocolate in my own pocket. "I don't have a chocolate obsession."

"What? No tackle saying I'm awesome for giving you chocolate?" He answered, looking at me innocently with his dark red eyes.

I sighed. "You just did this for a free hug, didn't you?"

"I'm cold, do you have something against that?" Dark raised a brow and put his hands on his hips, giving me a look.

"No, I'm cold myself." I put my bag down on the bench next to us.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I blinked and looked at him innocently.

"No hug?" He looked sad. "Is it really that wrong for a couple of third grader boys to hug?"

"Sort of…" I answered.

"No one's looking though…" Dark whined, poking me in the stomach. He already knew I was ticklish, so he's probably going to tickle me to death if I don't listen to him.

Sighing, I gave him a giant bear hug. I could just _feel_ his grin. "Thank you Link, I'm warm now."

Pulling away, I grabbed my bag and headed to the classroom. "Come on, we'll be late for class Dark."

* * *

(Sheik's POV, courtyard. A minute before Dark and Link's hug)

Happy single awareness day…Dang, I got a lot of chocolates, but knowing my family, we'll probably eat it up before next week…

I was just walking along the path, with my scarf tied below my nose when I noticed my little brother and his friend, Darkie…or whatever his name was. It seems that the black haired kid was trying to get my brother to do something, I squinted from where I was. Standing next to a couple of trashcans don't really make things easier. In fact, it made things much smellier.

Anyway, Link ran up to the kid for a hug. I'm guessing it's his bear hugs he gives Dark whenever he thinks I'm "away," since he never hugs Darkie in public, I'm starting to think my little brother is actually in love with that kid.

But he's still in third grade, so it's probably just brotherly love.

Though I'm making sure that I keep a closer watch on that boy _and_ my little brother.

Ooh, there goes the bell…better get back to the "single awareness day" filled room…

* * *

(Link's POV)

Sheik and I had gotten home via Midna's car again. I don't know why, but Sheik seems to be watching me a bit closer than before…its kind of scaring me a bit. He watched me as I walked to our living room table, placing my Valentine's Day bag on it.

"Get a lot of chocolate?" Sheik asked from behind me. He took a seat next to me on the floor.

I sat down too. "Well, I ate the muffins and some lollipops already at school." The bag was lighter than it was during the day. I poured out the contents on the glass surface and looked at all the treats I gotten today. Of course, that pink slip from Zelda was still in that bag, so it rolled out along with a box of candy hearts.

"What'd that Darkie kid give you?" Sheik suddenly asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I reached into my pocket, hoping it didn't melt yet. I grinned accomplishedly when I pulled it out, still in perfect condition. "Right here!"

Then after a few moments, I realized something. I faced my brother and asked, "How'd you know he gave me something?"

Sheik chuckled. "I have my ways dear little brother…" He answered before getting up and leaving me confused.

I don't have an idea why he's creepy like that. He seems to know everything that's going on at school…

Ah, oh well, never mind that. Candy time! I was reaching for the box until Impa came from behind me (I have no clue why my family does this so much) and snatched up the box. "Link, you know the rules. Don't spoil your dinner with candy."

I pouted. "Not even one piece, Impa?" I asked, trying to give her puppy eyes.

Impa sighed. "No. No candy. Or these either." She took all my chocolate, candy, and other sweets and walked off. I'm just hoping she doesn't eat them, but I doubt she would. Though, Sheik might if he knows where Impa hides it.

I entered my room to find Sheik reading. That's a new surprise for me, I don't usually see him read. I grabbed a sketchbook that Sheik had given me for Christmas. I wasn't exactly the _best_ artist, and I'm not really _that_ interested in drawing…but if Sheik gave it to me, I won't waste it!

Sighing, I grabbed a pencil and started to doodle whatever came into mind. I was lying with my stomach on the bed, meaning my legs were probably kicking Sheik in the face (he was sitting on his edge of the bed, mind you). I turned to see Sheik staring at me with the look that says something like "remove your legs or I'll kill you in your sleep." I laughed and sat upright, with the book on my lap. "Sorry about that." I told him.

My brother sighed and flipped the page.

Another typical night at our house…

* * *

It has officially been four months after Valentine's Day. I had eaten all the chocolate a few days after that (with the unwanted help of Sheik). Another one of my favorite days were approaching, my birthday.

It was my eighth birthday this year. Today is June second, meaning my birthday's coming in four days. Of course, people get superstitious of that day (June sixth), but if I was born on that day, I can't help it.

This year, Impa asked if I wanted a birthday party. I told her no because my birthday was no big deal and it wasn't that special. Plus, people were probably already planning for summer vacation. So not many people might come.

My school, though, celebrated my birthday in my class on the fifth, since the sixth was Saturday. Everyone went to wish me a happy birthday, which was kind of embarrassing since I don't really like so much attention. Though, Zelda keeps smiling at me. She even gave me a cookie (a really BIG one) that day, saying it was my early birthday gift. I never got a chance to eat it because Dark snatched it from my hands and ate it _for_ me.

Finally, it was the day of my birth. I jumped out of bed and got ready for my special visitor. The sound of the doorbell was heard at eleven o' clock. Sheik had opened the door to reveal a grinning Dark with Midna standing right behind him.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Dark asked, still with a grin on his face.

"Right here!!" I answered, running up to the two. I looked at the two, Midna was still as tall as ever. Dark only reached to her waist, or a bit higher.

Dark entered my living room and took off his boots. He turned to Midna and sighed. "Midna, I should probably buy normal sneakers like other kids, boots are too hot…"

I laughed. "That's what makes you unique." Dark was always wearing a pair of black boots, even at school. Rainy days, snowy days, hot days, cold days, he's always wearing the same pair of tattered old boots. Every kid asks why he doesn't wear sneakers, but he just answers that he didn't own a pair.

Midna agreed with me. "Yes, that's why I buy you boots." She pat Dark's head, much to his disliking. "I'll see you tomorrow at one o' clock, sharp."

"Yes, Midna." Dark answered in monotone, looking at his guardian with his red eyes.

Midna left a minute later, and Dark immediately ran to my room. He tossed his pillow on my bed. "Sheik!! You better be ready to sleep on the floor tonight!!" He yelled to Sheik, who was still downstairs eating an ice cream cone.

"Uh, _no!!_ You're sleeping in the guest room. No one touches my stuff." Sheik called back from the couch.

"No way!! Sheik, be nice to your guest and let him sleep on your bed for tonight!"

"I'd rather sleep next to Link than have you on my bed!" Sheik shouted, running up the stairs. Chances are, they're going to wrestle. Winner takes all. If I could bet, Sheik's probably going to win, he has the most experience with fighting…

"Is it really that bad to be sleeping next to me?" I asked, looking at my brother and friend who were both trying to kill each other on my floor.

Sheik rolled his eyes as if I just asked the stupidest question in the world. "You punch people in their sleep. You kick people, and you sleep talk. You _drool_ too." He answered. "Does that answer your question?"

Dark laughed loudly. "I'm going to the guest room then."

I pouted. Sheik pulled himself up. "No…I decided to sleep in the guest room now that I think about it."

"Hey!! I'm not that bad!" I yelled to the two.

The two chose to ignore me and argued about sleeping in the guest room. I'm not that bad, right?

* * *

It was ten o' clock, Impa had made us sleep. Sheik gets to stay until ten thirty because he had a homework project (somehow, I doubt that). Dark was sleeping on Sheik's side of the bed, much to Sheik's dislike. My brother had to sleep in the guest room since he was absolutely against sleeping next to me.

"You asleep?" Dark asked for the third time that night.

"I would be if you let me sleep." I answered, pulling another stuffed animal under the covers.

Dark yawned. "Fine, I'll sleep then."

Laughing, I replied, "You said that seven times already."

"Zzz…."

"Dark, you're so lying. You don't say "Zzz" in your sleep."

Silence.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll sleep now…"

A few minutes later, I fell asleep to Sheik's lyre. Was he playing it? It sounds beautiful, either way.

* * *

End of chapter four. It was fun typing Sheik's POV. Haha.

Next chapter: Link and Dark's sixth grade. Link starts falling for someone who he's _not_ expecting with, who could it be?


	5. Feelings?

Thank you for the reviews, as usual! This is a quick update since I had nothing to do. Haha.

By now, the plot starts to unravel. It's far from over!

The person Link falls in love with isn't really that surprising, maybe in a way, but not exactly.

* * *

Summer went and passed by like a flash. One moment it was the last day of fifth grade, the next I was starting a whole new semester at middle school. It's November now, but there's still no sign of snow. Well, it hadn't rained at all for these past months, so I'm not going to expect a miracle.

But, this year…was a bit different for me. You see…I started to _notice_ someone a bit more than I usually do. I've known this person almost forever, but for some reason, I feel like I'm noticing _that person_ more. Everyday, I feel like I'm watching him.

Yes…it's a guy. It's weird, isn't it? Being surrounded by so many girls, yet I've chosen to fall for a man. Well, before I begin, I'll say that it's _not_ Dark. It's almost ridiculous to think that I would fall for him! He's my first friend, and I don't like him like _that_.

It's my brother, actually. I know, it's odd that I'd fall for my own brother even if I lived with him for so many years. He's been there for me ever since I was adopted into the family. I guess it's no wonder I'd fall for him of all people. He had everything. Sheik was strong, smart, and knew what to say at the right times. He was careful and silent; a mysterious person, one might say. I've heard a lot of girls like him.

Nowadays, it's getting so bad that I can't even get to school with him! I'm glad he doesn't catch me staring though.

Well, enough of that. I'll talk about other things.

Dark and I went to the movies last week, it was actually pretty fun. Though, the whole time people gave us weird stares. Was it that abnormal for two guys to watch a movie? Eh, beats me. Though Dark seems to be more independent nowadays.

He still hangs out with me, but sometimes he tends to wander away. Also, he's been taking fighting lessons. He never shows me though…That stinks.

Speaking of which, I remembered something quite strange. It was the moment I came home from the movies with Dark. I remembered that I showered, and was about to go to bed when Sheik suddenly _demanded_ where I went.

I think it went like this:

_"Well?" Sheik was raising an eyebrow, he had his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy, if you ask me._

_I blinked. "I told Impa that I went to the movies with Dark, didn't I?_

"_You didn't tell me, though." Uh-oh, I hope my brother wasn't angry…He's scary when he's angry._

_Gulping, I replied, "You should have known I was out with Dark."_

_Sheik stared at me for a long time. His piercing red eyes seem to bore itself into my mind. It's creepy until you get used to it. Actually, it still scares me._

Though, I don't understand why Sheik's being so overprotective. I've known Dark since kindergarden, and Sheik's known him too! I know they don't get along very well, but they at least share a chat once in a while!

Brothers…I'll never understand them.

"-order or cook?"

I snapped back to reality and blinked at Sheik innocently. Wait…Sheik? When'd he get here?

My brother sighed. "I asked if you wanted to order something to eat or do you want me to cook?" He sounded impatient.

"O-oh, sorry. I zoned out for a second." I smiled sheepishly at him. "Cooking would be nice, if you don't mind."

Sheik placed his lyre down and got up. "Okay then, but you're helping. At least I know my brother had _some_ influences with cooking before I die from any fires you might create tonight."

I pouted. "Mean."

"I know." Sheik made his way to our kitchen and pulled out some ingredients from the refrigerator. "That's why you love me."

I could have spluttered and made a fool out of myself. I could have laughed, but instead I turned a really, really red color. My face felt warm. "I-I guess so." I'm seriously taking this too far…he probably meant love as in brotherly…

Sheik looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You're red…as a tomato." He stated before resuming with his cooking.

"I-it's just hot." I quickly answered, almost dashing to the sink to wash my face off. Unfortunately, thanks to Sheik's ­_incredible_ placing skills, I slipped on a floor rag and could have fallen down on my butt.

I didn't. My brother caught me from behind. He gave me this weird questioning look, and I got redder. Something's wrong with me…I think he was about to talk, but I ran out of the kitchen before he could have said anything.

Running upstairs and turning on the computer, I quickly tried to find Dark's messaging name. Great, he changed it again? It's a good thing I only have Sheik, Dark, and Saria (she's a good friend!) on my messenger or I would never find Dark. He changes his user name almost everyday!

I clicked on his name and quickly typed to him.

_Hero of Time says: Dark, do you think I'm an idiot?_

I waited for a minute or two before Dark replied. Somehow, I doubt he was typing slowly.

_In the Shadows says: Howdy-doodle._

'Howdy-doodle'? What kind of hello is that? Dark, you're such a weirdo.

_Hero of Time says: Answer my question, Dark._

Another few minutes passed. I could smell tomato sauce downstairs, in the kitchen. Thinking about the kitchen, made me even redder than before.

_Hero of Time says: Come on Dark!! Quickly! Tell me if you think I'm an idiot! You don't have to make me feel better, just say what you think!_

A couple of seconds passed, and I was getting impatient. Finally, Dark replied.

_In the Shadows says: Sorry, reading something here. Anyway, why would you want me to answer _that_ question? Isn't it obvious? You're not an idiot, Link. Now, tell me what you did._

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? He's my best friend after all…I guess I will.

_Hero of Time says: …You won't tell anyone, right?_

_In the Shadows says: Depends on what you're going to tell me, Linkie._

I wish he'd stop calling me 'Linkie.' He found some sort of affection in that name in fifth grade last year when Ruto almost pounced on me and shouted "LINKIE!!" Now he won't stop calling me that!

_In the Shadows says: Waiting for your reply. Did you rob a bank or something?_

_Hero of Time says: No, not that serious…but I think I like someone._

A few minutes passed. He's probably reading or _whatever_ he's doing.

_In the Shadows says: Haha, you do? Who?_

I was typing it out, but then Dark messaged me again.

_In the Shadows says: Oh wait, I have dinner. Bye-byes…hehe._

He signed off a second after sending that message. I sighed. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow, we have the whole day to talk.

I was about to turn off the computer when a message popped up. It was from…Sheik?

_Sheikah Blood says: Dinner. Get down. Now._

With that said (or rather, typed) and done, Sheik sighed off. Darn it, I forgot that he owned a laptop…I signed off myself and turned off the computer. I don't understand why Sheik gets a new laptop, and I get his old computer. Oh wait, before I go on about computers, I would love to say:

Sheik and I officially have separate rooms. Better for me, and more room for Sheik. I get our old room, Sheik gets the old guest room. He moved into that room a bit before the end of fifth grade. At least it'll be better for me because then I won't have to spend time with him in the same room all night long.

"Link, get down here." Sheik called from the dining room.

I hopped down the stairs and made my way to the dining table. I grabbed two sodas (one for me, one for Sheik) and made myself comfortable. He made pasta? Well, Impa did say she prepared pasta for us incase we wanted to eat at home…

Sheik served it, and also sat down directly across from me. Meaning, I can't avoid his gaze…darn it.

There was a few moments of silence, I liked that. I was trying to stuff myself before Sheik could ask any questions, but I failed. Sheik started to talk.

"You okay?"

I was sort of surprised by that question. I thought he was going to ask why I ran out of the kitchen, but he didn't. Let's hope he won't. "W-what? Oh, y-yeah. Why?" Almost done with that pasta…Come on Link, eat faster!!

"You ran out like you touched molten lava. Your face was really red, so I thought you might have burned yourself or something." Sheik was already done with his dinner and was piling up the empty dishes. He took mine since I had just finished.

I looked at my feet. "Oh…yeah…sorry about making you worry, I was just a little surprised about that rag." I told him.

"Sorry about the rag."

"Don't apologize, Sheik. I was just clumsy, that's all." I answered, giving him a smile. I got up from my chair and pushed it in. "Well, after I take a shower, I'm going to bed."

Sheik had a grin. "Don't slip in the shower." He said before drying his hands and going to his lyre. He's probably going to play another song. The last one was a song Saria knew, the Minuet of Forest. It was pretty good, and I could play it with my ocarina. Eh, enough of that, shower time!

* * *

"So," Dark took a bite out of his toast, "what did you want to tell me last night?" He was riding a bike one handed while eating a piece of bread he stole from _my_ breakfast, that's very dangerous, so don't try this at home, kids.

I immediately recalled last night's events and turned a bit pinkish. Dark couldn't see it though, I was standing on the sides of the wheels on his bike with both of our bags strapped to my shoulder. "About that…" I was speaking really quietly.

I heard a chuckle. "So…who's the lucky guy?" My counterpart's probably grinning from ear to ear by now.

"What makes you so sure it's a guy?" I asked, raising a brow at him. Well, he can't see it, but it adds effects.

"I've known you since you were four. I should know." Dark answered in that smart way some kids do when they answer a hard question at school.

I looked at the back of his head. "Well…I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone."

"Linkie, I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone, you idiot." Dark finished the last of _my_ toast. "Now who is it?"

Before I answered, Dark cut in again. His voice sounded serious. "It's Sheik, isn't it?"

I turned a bit redder. "E-eh? What makes you think that?"

Dark chuckled. "Well, we don't know much guys, now do we? I heard you and Vaati don't get along, Ganondorf (he's the kid that's a grade above me, meaning he's in Sheik's class) is so out of the question, if you liked me, you wouldn't tell me, and last but not least, we have Sheik."

"Is that that obvious?" I answered, pouting a bit.

"So…you're in love with your own brother? Incest much?"

Still pouting, I replied, "I'm adopted, mind you."

"That still doesn't make him less of your brother." Dark simply answered, yawning a bit.

"Oh yeah? W-well, who do _you_ like?" I asked, using Dark's back as a rest, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Dark went real quiet for a moment, then he replied softly, "I can't tell you…The person probably won't like me because since they already like someone."

I looked at him. "…Sorry for asking." I replied, just as quietly.

"It's okay." He replied.

The ride to school was a long and silent one. Neither of us dared to talk.

* * *

Short chapter? I'm not sure.

Next chapter is seventh grade. Sheik's family reunites with him, Link isn't happy.

This time, I'm not skipping grades, haha. The plot is starting to unveil!! –dances happily-


	6. Zelda's Birthday

Chapter six!

Grr, I was writing this earlier and then it died on me! So I got a little mad, so excuse this update being a bit later than the rest.

* * *

Another month passed by like a raging fire. It is now the twelfth of December. Apparently, Zelda's birthday is coming up soon on the twentieth. She invited her friends, and I was also surprised she invited me. Dark commented that Zelda still probably likes me. Nevertheless, she is a friend and I will go.

I have six days to get her a present…Hmm, maybe I'll go with Dark and get something at the mall with him.

After deciding to do just that, I grabbed my jacket and told Sheik I was off. He only nodded in response. Sheik's been leaving me alone for the past few days, meaning no more embarrassing moments from me. Though, I worry about him. Why's he being so distant a few days before Christmas?

Never mind that, time to get myself to Dark's house before I freeze to death! I shivered when I stepped outside. It was really cold out, but we're not sure if there's going to be snow this year. I hope it does, I loved it when I was in kindergarden.

I sighed, making the air a white-ish color. Life's not going to be as easy as kindergarden, now, will it? At least I still have someone like Dark by my side…

Walking for ten minutes now, I noticed that some people still didn't take down their Halloween ornaments. I don't even understand why people do that. What's with the bats and cobwebs when it's supposed to be even past Thanksgiving? I sighed again, people these days.

I approached Dark's front door, before knocking I realized that Dark let me go through via backdoor. So I just slipped myself past the door leading to the backyard (he never shuts it) and got in through the sliding doors. I walked in on Dark eating his breakfast like a zombie, which made me smile. He can't really get up early in the morning now, can he?

Dark dunked his spoon into the cold milk, creating a small splash of said liquid, which landed on the table. "Stupid milk…stupid spoon…(Yawn)…tired."

I put an arm on his shoulder. "Just woke up, Dark? It's at least twelve." I grinned, taking in the pleasure of watching his surprised face when he saw me.

He yawned again. I noticed he was still in his pajamas. "Twelve? Feels like six in the morning…" He also mumbled something about bad milk…? I don't get him in the mornings, he makes no sense. The only reason he's so hyper in the mornings of school days is because Midna basically pours cold water down his neck every morning at 6AM. Poor guy. Though it's funnier when you're in the background watching.

"Midna went to work?" I asked, looking around to see if she was really gone.

"Yup." Dark was trying to change his shirt now. I don't know why he changes in the dining room, next to a see through sliding glass door though. He had his shirt half on, I doubt he knew he needs to unbutton it first. I took his finished bowl of cereal and put it in the sink for him. "Help me get this stupid shirt on."

I laughed and unbuttoned it for him. His head slipped right through. "Finally! I can breathe again!"

"It's not that bad in there." I handed him his black jacket.

"That's what you say." Dark pulled the jacked on and zipped it up. He had already changed into a pair of black colored jeans. "Lock the sliding doors, we're going out through the _front_ door this time."

"If you say so." I locked the said door and followed Dark to the front door.

He was putting on his boots. "You know," He started, "you could always take off your shoes when you enter another's house."

"Yeah, but I didn't." I shrugged at him and opened the front door, letting a jet of cold air hit my friend.

"Oh Nayru, that's cold." Dark muttered. "You sure you want to leave the confines of my warm, comfy house?" He asked, looking out the door as if aliens were walking down the street.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to get Zelda a gift." I told him, stepping out the door.

He followed. "It doesn't mean I need to go with you. She didn't invite me." Dark seemed to be muttering angrily about that.

"Probably because she's not on good terms with you, or you forgot to check the mail?" I pointed to the mailbox, which was crammed full of papers.

Dark peered inside the mailbox. "Is it pink, square shaped, and has fancy cursive handwriting?" He looked at me, expecting me to answer.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I stuffed my frozen hands in my jacket pockets.

My counterpart pulled out the pink envelope. "I think I found it."

"Told you." I rolled my eyes again and continued to walk towards the mall.

Dark stuffed the envelope in his pants pocket. "That means I need to buy her a gift… What do girls like, exactly?" He was raising a brow, and seemed to be thinking hard.

I shrugged. "I'm planning on getting her some kind of necklace. Probably a blue one to match the earrings she usually wears."

Dark sneezed. "I thought Ruto wore blue earrings."

"…Never mind then." I sighed, this is a tough question.

"And I thought you knew what ladies like, you're even more clueless than me." Dark chuckled, looking at me with accomplishedly.

"Then you decide what to get." I snapped back, punching him in the arm playfully.

"Hey, hey, no need to get violent." He slung an arm around me. I forgot to say that he's taller than me, I only read to his ears. Darn it.

Speak of ears, I noticed the red ring on his ear. "Since when did you have earrings?"

"_Earring_. Singular. I only have one." Dark corrected. "And to answer your question, I got it in fifth grade. I didn't tell you because you probably would care. Midna got it for me, and yes, I like the color red."

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. I smiled at him. He returned my smile with a grin that showed off his canines. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, looking at my counterpart.

"You want to get an earring like mine?" Dark answered.

Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ thinking what I was thinking. "Uh, no…Actually, I was going to say something like: Let's buy earrings for Zelda."

"Isn't that the same as the necklace?" Again, he was raising an eyebrow. He seems to do that a lot.

"You have a better idea?" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"How about we go look around when we get to the mall?" Dark asked, almost pulling me away to the mall. "_Then_ we decide."

* * *

The mall was pretty crowded. Since Christmas was coming, I'm not surprised. Dark and I went over to the jewelry department, receiving odd glances once in a while by some adults. Dark wasn't really doing anything, I did most of the work. In the end, I ended up with a gold necklace with a blue sapphire stone on the front. Dark shrugged and found a pair of matching earrings.

We had trouble paying it, though. People gave us weird stares a lot. Mostly from Dark leaning on me the whole time we were waiting in line to pay. I sighed, I'll probably wrap these at home…

After paying, Dark led me to a gift wrapping department since he said it'd be much easier to wrap it here than at home. Sighing once again, I guess my plans don't usually work out like I thought they would.

Well, as long as Zelda likes it…

* * *

Today was the twentieth of December, meaning it was Zelda's birthday. Sheik had disappeared early in the morning, without a note. Impa was the one who called me later on about their "Sheikah Family reunion" or something. Well, at least it's good to know Sheik has a family.

I didn't have much clothes, so I ended up wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a pair of old jeans that Sheik didn't need. I'm starting to think Impa saves money and makes me wear Sheik's hand-me-downs now. Anyway, I grabbed my green colored jacket that almost reached to my knees. It's really long, I know.

Of course, I couldn't leave without the present. The woman wrapped it in blue colored wrapping paper with many colorful dots all over it. It was tied with a white colored ribbon. The box also has a tag on it, saying it was for Zelda.

After grabbing that I made my way to Zelda's birthday party.

Along the way, I passed by the old kindergarden. The one I went to when I was four. I sighed at the memories I had there. Things seemed simpler back then…now everything just seems…so complex. I wish I could go back to that time…I wonder if Miss Anju stilled worked there, she was nice. I heard Zelda and the others sometimes paid her visit, but I don't really know…

I made my way to Zelda's house, or should I say, _mansion_. I guess I never noticed how rich Zelda really was. She didn't act like those people from TV shows I've watched…She was calm and polite, like a princess.

I knocked on the massive doors. A few moments later, a woman opened the door for me. It was probably a maid or something. I silently thanked her after she had led me to the designated room.

Suddenly, I felt really small compared to the room. It was _way_ bigger than my own _house_. The floor was covered in soft, cream colored carpet. The walls had a light blue-ish glow to it. The chandelier on the ceiling was reflecting some of the others lights in the room, making a glowing effect of some sort. I stood there, almost _gaping_ at the room. It was a good thing Saria showed up next to me, smiling and greeting me, or I would have probably been standing there for the whole day.

"Link!" Zelda greeted. "Welcome to my home and thank you for coming for my birthday!" She seemed really happy. She was wearing a pinkish colored dress, and Triforce earrings. (Oh yes, the Triforce triangles are apparently sacred triangles left by the goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore.) Her dress had another layer, showing some strange symbols and yet again, the Triforce. Along with that, she was wearing pink gloves that went up past her elbow and almost to her shoulders.

I smiled at her. "No, I should thank you for letting me come to your birthday." I answered quietly. "Your dress is really nice, Zelda."

"Ah, yes. This dress is what Princess Zelda wore in her time as a princess." Zelda gestured to the table, which had some food. "Would you like to sit and eat while we wait for the others to arrive? You're quite early, Link."

"Ah sure." I made my way to a chair after I had handed her my gift. Now I'm thinking if this gift was too…plain for her tastes. She lives like a real princess, would she like my gift? Well, it's the thought that counts, right?

During my wait, I noticed a flash of blond. Well, I saw Impa once in a while, and wondered where Sheik went. Then again, more questions flooded my mind. _Where_ exactly is their "Sheikah family reunion" anyways? I heard Impa went there almost every year, but this is probably Sheik's first year meeting his family. I heard the door open, disturbing my train of thought.

"Hi, Zelda!" It was Ruto's voice. I turned my head towards her direction. "Hope I'm not late, but I also found this little boy along the way." She moved aside to reveal…Vaati?

Yup, it's Vaati. He didn't change much. The boy still had his long purple hair (I'm sure it has grown longer though), and still reddish eyes. He still had that weird marking under his eye (I think he said it was from some sort of accident when he was little, I'm not really sure).

"Oh, I remember you! You're the boy who moved up a grade or two after third grade, right?" Zelda smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you're coming to my party."

"I was uninvited." Vaati stated. "It means I'm barging in."

"Oh it's alright, you can stay if you want to." Zelda led him to a chair next to me. She faced me and said, "Remember Link? Vaati was in kindergarden with us. He moved up to fourth grade when we were in third, and I believe he moved out of town after fifth grade?"

Vaati nodded. "I'm in another town with Master Ezlo. I hate it there. I'm not exactly sure if I'm glad to be back though. I barely know any of you."

"Did you move back here or are you just visiting?" Saria spoke up. She had been quiet for a while now; I almost forgot she was there.

"Visiting." Vaati answered. "We're not moving back. Master Ezlo's been making new things in our new workshop."

Oh yes, this "Ezlo" guy is pretty famous. He made a few inventions once in a while, though I'm not exactly sure if they make life easier…but they sure look cool!

"Also," he added, "he has more acquaintances there, so our chances of moving is zero."

"Well, at least you have something to do there?" Zelda asked, sitting down on the cream colored couch.

Ruto joined in. "Yeah, is it big? I know a few people from Termina, and they say it's a bit like Hyrule." She sat down next to Zelda, intent on listening to Vaati.

"Not really, it's a small town…" Vaati answered. "I usually spend the day at the library or studying in the workshop."

"Did you meet anyone at _all_ that's nice to you?" Ruto asked quickly.

Vaati looked thoughtful. "If you mean, that person practically beat some sense into me, and attempted to be my friend, then yes. He's has blond hair and blue eyes, I also believe he has three other brothers. I think he said his name was Green."

Zelda gave Vaati a look. "Beat some sense into you…?"

"Yeah, he said I should get out more. Or maybe that was his brother, Blue."

"Are they _all_ named after colors?" I turned around to see Dark, who was looking a bit amused. "Is there one named Purple?"

"No, his name is Vio. Short for Violet, but since he's a boy, his dad named him Vio." Vaati answered nonchalantly. "He's pretty smart himself, I think he was the oldest quadruplet."

"So, you named three, who's the last one? Is it a girl?" Again, Ruto was bombarding Vaati with questions.

Vaati shook his head. "Sorry to say, they're all boys. Red's the last one, but he acts like a girl most of the times, so people get him mixed up as the 'girl' of the family. He's pretty nice, but cries a lot."

"You said people weren't nice to you, and you already made friends with quadruplets." Zelda pointed out. "Why would you hate such a place?"

Vaati sighed and slouched on the couch. "Well, Blue's a butt, Green's bossy, Vio's silent and blunt, Red's a bit annoying after calling your name a few times." He grumbled something else that I couldn't hear.

"Wow, seems fun." Dark rolled his eyes. His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"I know." Vaati rolled his eyes as well. "And I met this weird kid with dark purple hair, his name's Shadow."

"I know that kid…he came from Twilight as well. Did he move?" Dark asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care." Grumbled Vaati. "I hate my new home."

"Ask when you get back, okay?"

"No."

"You suck."

"Yes."

The conversation ended there. The two weren't glaring at each other, more like ignoring each other throughout the whole party.

Zelda broke the silence and began her birthday party. I got the biggest piece of cake, thanks to Ruto's cutting skills. Dark poked around my plate when I wasn't paying attention and ate half of it…and I thought he said he didn't celebrate birthdays…

It was finally time to open presents, by now it was about…3-ish, or maybe four something. Zelda opened Saria's first, it was an harp like Sheik's, thought different in design. Ruto gave her a few bracelets and a crown like thing. I couldn't see it very well. Dark's present was next, Zelda thanked him and went to open mine. She looked…happy when she got it. She thanked me a few more times, and I only smiled in reply.

It was about five when Dark and I got back. He asked to stay over the night, I agreed since he already told Midna, there's no use making him go back. He's too stubborn to argue with…

The sky was already dark, as if it were going to snow any moment. It didn't though. It won't snow for a while. Hyrule's never snowed since I was four, as I said earlier before. Dark and I walked through a couple of alleyways (shortcuts that we take) to get to my house. Zelda's home was further than Dark's, and _way_ further than mine. It took us about 20 minutes to walk to my house since we took shortcuts.

We were just approaching the front yard when I noticed Sheik and Impa standing by the doorway. Something's probably wrong. I led Dark to the other two and looked at their grim faces. Something's _really_ wrong. I searched for an answer on their faces. Dark looked just as serious as I was.

"Link…" Impa's voice was quiet. "Sheik…"

I was almost desperate to find out. Gulping, I weakly asked, "W-what? What did he do?"

"He's…" Sheik cut in. He spoke in a loud and clear voice, so clear that I couldn't believe my ears. He didn't seem to have any regret behind his tone, and he sounded monotonous. As if it wasn't really my brother who spoke, but a robot in disguise. "I'm moving."

* * *

Haha. I was going to add more, but then I decided not to.

I was also planning on writing some Dark/Link stuff during Zelda's party, but I guess we'll wait until Christmas (in the story, of course).

The whole "Vaati moves out and finds the Four Sword Heroes" was really something I made up as I typed. It's like, my hand was leading my brain and not the other way around!

Next Chapter: Sheik is moving out, why? His family will be uncovered in the next chapter! What would happen to Link? What of Dark?


End file.
